


The One

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin lets Ezra know how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

Vin glanced around the empty Saloon as he put the last chair on the table. Ezra was behind the bar, totaling the money for the night. Inez had already headed home a couple of hours ago. It had been a quiet night, which had been nice. He and Ezra had sat a table, playing poker and talking.

Chris, Buck, JD and Josiah had joined them at one point or another during the evening. Nathan was still out of town on his honeymoon with Rain. Eventually they'd all wandered off. Josiah to prepare his sermon, JD on a date with Casey and Chris had left with Buck after asking Vin to feed the horses in the morning.

Turning off the lights in the pool room, Vin paused by the jukebox. Ezra was still the newest face in town after two years, if you didn't count kids born, and he owned a successful business, making him one of the most eligible bachelors in town. Men and women had flocked to Ezra, all with marriage in mind. He'd turned all of them down. Politely. Kindly, but still he'd turned them down.

Not that Vin blamed them for being interested. The first time he'd caught sight of him, he and Chris were coming out of the feed store and Ezra was across the street, in front of the bar he'd just bought. Vin Jr. had stood at attention so fast it had left him feeling light-headed. One look in Ezra's eyes, though, had told him this man had been hurt badly in the past. What he needed then had been a friend.

So that's what Vin had been for the past two years. Only the looks Ezra had been giving him lately said that maybe Ezra was ready for more. The question was, did he take the chance he was wrong and possibly ruin their friendship, or did he chicken out and always wonder what if?

His gaze fell on one song in particular and his decision was made. Slipping a couple of the blue painted quarters Ezra had given him out of his pocket, he punched in the selection then hurried across the room. He stopped a couple of feet from the bar, held his hand out to Ezra who'd looked up when the jukebox whirled to life, and said, "Dance with me?"

"Vin?" Ezra asked softly, a puzzled frown drawing his eyebrows together.

"Please?" Vin asked. If Ezra said no, he would do what he could to salvage their friendship, but he prayed Ezra said yes. After a long, tense moment, Ezra came out from behind the bar. He stepped into Vin's arms just as the vocals began.

This song said so perfectly what Vin wanted to say that he let it speak for him, singing along softly, his lips close to Ezra's ear.

"No rush." He didn't need to look to know there was a quizzical frown forming on Ezra's brow.

"Though I need your touch." There was no mistaking the way Ezra stiffened in his arms, but he didn't relinquish his hold. He needed Ezra to listen. He kept swaying to the music.

"I won't rush your heart." Ezra moved with him, but was by no means as relaxed as Vin wanted him.

"Until you feel...on solid ground. Until your strength is found." Vin could practically feel the curiousity radiating off him.

"Boy, I'll fill those canyons in your soul. Like a river, lead you home. And I'll walk a step behind, in the shadow so you shine. Just ask it will be done, and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one."

There had been an amused chuckle at the deliberate change of the gender, but then there was a soft gasp as the rest of the song followed. Vin held him tight when he started to pull away, whispering, "Please listen."

Ezra remained in his arms.

"Somebody else...was here before. He treated you unkind." Another gasp had Vin holding him tighter, afraid to let go.

"Broken wings need time to heal before a heart can fly."

Suddenly Ezra was leaning against him, face buried against the side of his neck. Vin had seen the picture of Ezra with another man in his apartment, had heard the pain in the heavy Southern accent as he was told it was nobody and the picture was shoved in a drawer. It didn't take much to figure out the man had hurt Ezra, and badly.

"Boy, I'll fill those canyons in your soul, like a river lead you home. And I'll walk a step behind, in the shadow do you shine. Just ask it will be done, and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one.

"Trust in me," Vin murmured, "and you'll find a heart so true. All I wanna do us give the best of me to you. And stand beside you. Just ask, it will be done, and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one.

They continued to sway slowly for several moments as the music faded away. Finally, Vin pulled away so he could see Ezra's face. Looking in those wide green eyes he saw trust and desire, but he also saw fear and uncertainty. It was enough to give him hope. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from Ezra's face.

"I'd like to kiss you, Ezra P. Standish."

There was a moment of hesitation, then a brief nod he took as permission. Moving slowly to give Ezra time to change his mind, Vin bent his head to press their lips together. A soft, chaste kiss. The second was firmer, his head angled slightly, one hand coming up to cup the back of Ezra's head as he licked lightly at the full lips beneath his. With a soft sigh, Ezra's lips parted and Vin slid his tongue into the warm cavern.

It was everything he had dreamed of and more. Hot and hungry, shy and tender. Vin felt like he could lose himself in Ezra's taste, the spicy burn of the brandy he'd been drinking and the uniquely sweet taste of Ezra himself. Reluctantly he eased away, knowing it was already going further than he intended. He pressed another soft kiss to Ezra's forehead and said, "Good night, Ezra. Sweet dreams."

With that, Vin slipped free of Ezra's embrace and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket from the bar on the way. It wasn't until he was outside and sitting in his jeep that Vin let himself stop and think about what he'd done.

[Oh God, I just kissed Ezra. He's gonna kill me. He's gonna hate me. Oh God, what was I thinking?]

Gunning the engine, he roared out of the parking lot, heading out to the ranch he shared with Chris.

~The Beginning~

**Author's Note:**

> The One: Gary Allan.   
> Written by Karen Manno and Billy Lee.   
> © Lucky Girl Music/Migraine Music.)   
> From "Alright Guy", © 2001, MCA.
> 
> No rush, though I need your touch,   
> I won't rush your heart.   
> Until you feel on solid ground,   
> Until your strength is found.
> 
> Girl,   
> I'll fill those canyons in your soul,   
> Like a river, lead you home.   
> And I'll walk a step behind,   
> In the shadows, so you shine.   
> Just ask it will be done,   
> And I will prove my love,   
> Until you're sure that I'm the one.
> 
> Somebody else was here before.   
> He treated you unkind.   
> And broken wings need time to heal,   
> Before a heart can fly.
> 
> Girl,   
> I'll fill those canyons in your soul,   
> Like a river, lead you home.   
> And I'll walk a step behind,   
> In the shadows, so you shine.   
> Just ask it will be done,   
> And I will prove my love,   
> Until you're sure that I'm the one.
> 
> Trust in me,   
> And you will find a heart so true.   
> All I want to do is give the best of me to you,   
> And stand beside you.   
> Just ask it will be done,   
> And I will prove my love,   
> Until you're sure that I'm the one.


End file.
